Laven
by Rin asa uchiha
Summary: what happens when lavi misses his feeding? read to find out! I do not own d gray man! good or bad reveiws welcome.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in the order. Everyone was in their beds except for one red headed bookmen-to-be. "Damn it! Why now!?" Lavi was doing what he always does at night time: he was reading in the library. "I missed my feeding time, damn it!" He has one hand on the wall, panting. He left his headband back in the library, so his hair was in his face. His green eye was also red now. "Got….to….get….to …..the lunch…room." He panted.

When he got to the lunch room, he went to the fridge, and opened it, when he looked in it his eye darkened. "There's no….more!" Lavi covered his mouth when he heard a click of a door shutting. "Lavi?" A white haired and grayed eye boy was staring at Lavi's back. "Are you ok?" Allen started to walk to Lavi slowly. "Get away!" Lavi yelled putting his hand back over his mouth, and closing his eye. "Lavi, what's wrong?" Allen asked. Allen grabbed his hand from his mouth, and gasped. 'F-fangs!' Lavi opened his eye. "I-I can explain!" "You have fangs, and your eye is red!" Allen yelled backing away from Lavi, his back hitting the wall. Lavi started at Allen. 'I…can…smell his blood!' A blush formed on Lavi's cheeks, Lavi grabbed his head, and yelled, "Allen! Run! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU" Lavi skin turned from its natural tan to a sickly pal. Allen ran. He ran as fast as he could, but not fast enough. Allen felt someone grab his arm, and slam him into a wall. "Allen." Lavi murmured with a sobbing. "I'm so, so sorry." Before Allen could protest, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. "AAAHHHHH!' Allen screamed. Lavi started to suck in Allen's blood. "AH-stop! La-lavi~ PLEASE!" 'Allen's blood taste…. Sweet and spice.' Lavi thought. As Lavi continued to drink from Allen started screaming for help. "HELP! LAVI STOP!" Allen was now crying. Lavi stopped feeding on him, and moved to lick his tears off of his cheeks. "I'm sorry." Lavi chuckled. "But you smelled yummy." Lavi gave a sadist grin. Allen put his free hand to Lavi's chest, and tried to push him away. Lavi grabbed the hand that was on his chest, and put it over Allen's head with the other one. Lavi started to lap up the blood that he missed, he's grip on Allen's hands tightened, earning a pained whine from the white haired boy.. Allen tilted his head back and screamed, "SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" Lavi put his hand over Allen's mouth so fast that you heard a loud slapping noise. Allen was in so much pain he couldn't take it anymore, he was starting to black out, as he started to go uncautious, the last thing he heard was someone yelling, "Lavi! Stop this right now!" The darkness engulfed Allen.


	2. Chapter 2

Bookman awoke to the sound of someone yelling for help. He first looked in the library to find it empty. He cursed under his breath; he began to run to the kitchen. When he got to the hallway that connected to the lunch room, he saw 'the destroyer of time' trapped on the wall, with Lavi's lips on his neck. "Lavi! Stop it right now!" He yelled, also noticing that Allen pasted out from blood lost. Lavi paused in what he was doing, and looked at Bookman with blood on his lips, his eye still a dark green. When he didn't move Bookman grabbed his hair, and tossed him at the wall behind them. Bookman started a chantment in a different language. **_"Tomar el alma de este hombre, y salvarla de la oscuridad que lo es, ¿el demonio dentro de este hombre lejos de los seres humanos del mundo, salvar el alma de Lavi." _**Lavi yelled in pain as his skin turned tan again, and his eye turn back to a light green. Lavi shook his head then asked what happened. "You attacked Allen." Bookman said bending down to see if Allen was alive. Lavi was watching closely as Bookman was doing this. Bookman looked at Lavi. "He's fine." Lavi sighed in relief. "But…" Lavi paled. "Do you know what you done?" Bookman asked looking Lavi in the eye. Lavi shook his head no. Bookman picked Allen up, and started walking to his room with Lavi fallowing close behind. When they got to the room, Bookman put Allen in the bed and placed the covers over him. He turned to look at Lavi. "your kind, finds and mates differently than humans, you have to share blood with each other." Lavi was frightened by the information. He had claimed someone; he was more scared of what Allen would do when he awakened. "Oh god, but…" Lavi looked at Allen. "…He's human." Bookman shakes his head slowly. "No, in his blood is a rare blood line of strong vampires. I noticed how he acted around the others, his instincts…. Told him to stay away from his friends." Lavi looked at Allen with a surprised expression, and then looked back at bookman. "So I'm basically married to Allen?" Bookman nodded 'yes'. "But…" Bookman said looking out the window. "If he doesn't drink your blood soon…" He looked back at Lavi. "He'll die."


	3. Chapter 3

As Allen began to awaken, he notices he wasn't in his room. As he sat up he saw bookman sitting next to the bed. "B-bookman…where…am I?" Allen asked slowly. Bookman push Allen back down gently. He looked at Bookman with a confused expression, and then Bookman explained what happened. "So… I'm not human?" Allen asked. Bookman shakes his head 'no.' Allen put his hand on where Lavi claimed him. When a tear ran down his cheek then another. He doesn't know what to do, if he doesn't drink Lavi's blood he'll die, but if he does he can never leave his side. Ever. Isn't that what he wants? "Why did Lavi choose me?" he asked wiping his tears away. "Well, it's my fault that this happened, I hid the blood from him, and I made sure he missed his feeding." Someone said opening the door. When the door was fully opened, Kanda was standing there. Allen jumped out of bed screaming, "Why!?" Kanda pushed Allen back on the bed. "Because I got information from komui about Lavi's 'kind'." Kanda said sitting on the bed, or more like Allen. "Ack! Get off your heavy!" Allen yelled. "Shut up Baka Moyashi!" Kanda yelled back. Bookman stood, and yelled/asked, "What did komui say?" Kanda crossed his arm on his chest and explained, "Well, he said that Lavi wouldn't such anyone's blood, unless his instincts told him to, like his mates blood, so your his mate now such his fucking blood Baka." Kanda stood up, and was about to leave, but someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see Allen. "What?" He growled. "Why?" Allen asked. His hair covering his eyes. "Why would you do that? Do you really hate me that much?" Allen started to shake from all the tears he was trying to hold back. "You idiot, did you not here me? Become his mate!" Allen shakes his head. "Why?" He asked again. Kanda growled. He growled and grabbed Allen's night shirt and growled out, "It was obvious how **_YOU _**felt." Kanda let go of his shirt and left a stunned Allen.


	4. Chapter 4

Lavi:

As I was walking around the order waiting for bookman to be done talking to Allen. I wonder how he's taking it. Old man said that if he doesn't drink my blood he could die. Damn it! I know I love him but…. Why did I mark him I knew it would 'cause him pain?! "LAVI!" I turned to see Kanda. I put on a fake smile. "Hey Yu-chan!" When he didn't yell at me like he always does I knew something was up. I stared at him, my fake smile faded into a serious look. "Go see him Baka-usagi." He growled.

I stared at him in surprised. He walked passed me murmuring, "And never hurt him, or I'll drive a stake through your heart." Now I decided I'm scared for my undead life. When he left I sighed. When I was positive he was gone, I ran as fast -which is pretty fast- to where Allen was.

Normal:

When Lavi got to the room Allen was in. He just stands there listening to any noise coming from the room. He heard Bookman talking to Allen with a soft voice. "What do you plan to do, Allen?" There was a small sniffle. "Bookman …. I….I love Lavi, but his dream-,""This will not affect his dream." There was no sound for a few minutes. Until the door open and Lavi fell face first on the ground. There was a cry of "Ow!"

Lavi:

After I fell I felt someone pull me up off the ground. "Tell him." Bookman whispered. I nodded my head. When Bookman left the room I looked at Allen. "I heard what you said, Allen." In a second I was next to Allen. He had a surprised look. I just smiled. "Y-you heard me?" A blush crept up on his beautiful face. I put a hand on his cheek. "Yes and" paused and kissed him on the lips passionately. "I love you too." His eyes started to water. As he started to cry I was freaking out. "DON'T CRY! PLEASE! W-what did I doooo?!" I yelled. All of a sudden I was pushed on my back on the bed, then I was kissed softly. "I love you so much, Lavi." I chuckled softly, before I could do anything else I felt pain in my neck,

I yelped in pain. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." I heard someone purr. When I looked at Allen to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, with blood on his lips. I smiled. "Allen, welcome to being a vampire." And then we kissed.

_**Sorry that the ending sucked. T.T please forgive meeee. I been having writers block but i finished this story! yes! but i might make a oneshot about them a couple years in the future if i get a lot of reviews! thanksfor readingi love you all!**_


	5. note note note

Hey! I have a request from all of you who are reading my stories! First of I would love to thank you for reading my stories and to some of you who review to my stories I love you a little more. ^^

And if any of you are Arthur's please make a link x Allen, deak x lavi, or and neah –or 14th- x Allen It is very hard to find these stories. Please please please.

Love, **_Rin asa uchiha 3_**


End file.
